Chapter 53
Blazing Battle is the 53rd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The gruesome war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord continues and as time for Jupiter to fire is running close, Natsu and Happy are fighting Phantom Lord's Element 4, Totomaru a Fire Mage who has the ability to control others fire is blocking the way to destroy Jupiter. Natsu is doing his best to beat Totomaru but the fight is difficult as both Mages render the others ability ineffective. Natsu then made the plan to expand his flames and Totomaru unable to control the fire, evades the attack but Natsu is not aiming for Totomaru, he is rather aiming for Jupiter and is successful in destroying it. Seeing that attack all Fairy Tail members are inspired and Natsu is now angry and determined to counterattack and crush Phantom Lord! Summary Fairy Tail members are fighting with all their might to protect their Guild and also to protect their comrade Lucy, they are fighting against Jose’s Shades, but they prove to be indestructible. While Mirajane who has used Transformation Magic and has disguised herself as Lucy and is watching the arduous war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. Meanwhile inside the cannon, The Lacrima is reaching its full potential charging Jupiter. Neither Natsu nor Totomaru the Fire Mage and one of the Element 4 who has the ability to control fire of other Fire Mages, no one seems to be able to get the upper hand since both of their abilities render the other’s fire ineffective. Natsu then pretends to hit him with Fire Dragon's Roar but in fact he spits and Totomaru is angry, and he retaliates by releasing Orange Fire and when Natsu smells this, his nose is affected and Totomaru claims that it is Natsu who had started. Happy in the meantime is panicking as the time for Jupiter to charge is very close saying Natsu to be calm. Natsu then gives up his fire and uses melee combat, but Totomaru has a Katana. Natsu then devises a plan; he expands his fires greatly, and using the Flames of Emotion, making Totomaru unable to control them. Natsu says to Totomaru that it is his Fire and no one will control it except him. Natsu aims for the Lacrima instead of Totomaru, and it is fortunately destroyed, stopping Jupiter from firing. Happy then claims it was he who was not calm. Natsu’s victory inspires the other members of the guild. Angry Natsu is now more than ever determined to counterattack and crush Phantom Lord! Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, & Elfman vs. Totomaru (started) *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades Magic, Spells and Abilities used Magic used *Sand Magic (砂魔法, Suna Mahō) *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法, Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) *Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō) *Aera (翼, Ēra) Spells used *Orange Fire (オレンジファイア, Orenji Faia) *Blue Fire (ブリューファイア, Burū Faia) Techniques used *Hand to Hand Combat *Swordsmanship Weapons used *Katana Navigation Category:Manga